


thank my lucky stars

by gothdolly



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, One Shot, Skating, This probably sucks, my favourite lesbians doing lesbian things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdolly/pseuds/gothdolly
Summary: “I’m Brooke,” she said with a giggle.The stranger’s features softened as she took the girl’s hand in her own.“Chloe,” she said firmly. “Are you joining our derby team?”





	thank my lucky stars

It was a sunny Autumn day when Brooke Lohst begrudgingly agreed to accompany Christine and Jeremy on a day spent at their local Roller Rink.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend time with them, they were two of her closest friends and made her feel happiness beyond description or understanding.

It was simply that Brooke couldn’t skate for the life of her.

The girl had skipped out on every one of her classmate’s roller skating birthday parties during their Elementary school years, feigning sickness or prior commitments to avoid strapping her feet into skates and making a fool of herself.

She’d consistently fallen every time she was on the rink as a child and knew that she possessed absolutely no talent when it came to skating.

Still, Brooke found herself tying the laces of her skates, praying she wouldn’t completely embarrass herself, and hesitantly following her friends onto the rink for no reason other than her sheer adoration of them.

 

After a solid two hours in the rink, the blonde girl had realized one important fact.

_It wasn’t as bad as she remembered._

It may have taken her a while to become accustomed to the foreign feeling but once she started gaining confidence, she was plagued with questions about why it took her so long to actually attempt skating.

She fell a mere four times and was soon giddy with excitement as she sped past Christine and Jeremy with a broad grin and sparkling eyes.

Brooke felt _free_ , it was like nothing could touch her and she was flying. It was definitely a feeling she could get used to.

 

After what was arguably the best three hours of the girl’s life, the intercom announced that the general public session had come to an end and requested that skaters make their way off of the rink.

Brooke pouted, feeling her heart shatter.

She had been having the time of her life and was desperate to continue.

She felt an arm around her shoulder push her towards the edge of the rink and, ultimately, her personal belongings.

“It’s okay, Brooke. We can come back!” Christine assured the Blonde with a smile.

Brooke just let out a childish huff as she began to untie her rented skates to replace them with her usual boots.

There was no denying that she was dragging out the process, unwilling to leave and hoping that she’d find her way back onto the rink due to some higher power.

She knew that she was keeping Christine and Jeremy waiting but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

 

Standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulders, Brooke heard Jeremy sigh with relief.

They were the very last members of the general public to remain in the building and her companions were just relieved to finally leave.

As she reluctantly made her way toward the skate return, she heard the large doors open.

Two girls in what seemed to be a uniform of some sort scattered in.

Following them, girl after girl piled into the building. They were clothed in short shorts and matching tank tops, each donning a pair of vibrant long socks.

The blonde shuddered, she noticed how each girl was so _unapologetically themselves._ Brooke wanted that more than she wanted anything else.

The team of girls began to layer on protective equipment. Every move they made captivated Brooke, from their stretches to the way they pulled on their elbow pads.

Completely in awe by the team, Brooke failed to notice one of the members approach her.

“You’re new here,” the stranger observed.

Brooke whipped around to face the voice.

The stranger’s long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a tight expression.

Her yellow and white tank top had the word “Valentine” printed upon it in bold lettering alongside a picture of a dragon that each of the team members’ shirts donned.

The blonde broke into a wide smile and extended her hand.

“I’m Brooke,” she said with a giggle.

The stranger’s features softened as she took the shorter girl’s hand in her own.

“Chloe,” she said firmly. “Are you joining our Derby team?” She questioned.

The blonde shot her a look of obvious confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

“Or you could stay and watch,” Chloe provided.

Brooke smiled and nodded.

At that exact moment, a slightly older woman burst through the doors holding her skates and brandishing a bright smile. She announced that training was beginning.

With a smile, Chloe quickly skated away from Brooke and towards the rink.

Excitement flooded the girl and she bounced slightly while watching the team prepare to train.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Jeremy before quickly typing out a short reply.

 

**Jeremy (01:17 pm): hurry up, we’re in the car**

**Brooke (01:18 pm): agjgdhska leave**

 

She put her phone on silent and slid it back into her pocket, averting her full attention to the rink and the team. She wasn’t quite sure what derby was but she was beyond excited to learn.

 

Brooke sat on the edge of her seat with wide eyes and a swollen heart.

The team was nearing the end of their training and the blonde girl had been close to shock for the duration of their session.

She watched them move and play and despite being unable to infer the actual point or rules of the game, she could tell that it was something more than just a sport. They seemed _so free, so happy, so in their element._

Brooke wanted that more than words could explain and the prospect of finding something that could provide that filled her with a joy that was inexplicably large.

She stared at the rink and the game as if she was watching the best movie she’d ever seen.

By that logic, Chloe should be the protagonist.

The tall girl with her brown ponytail stood out to Brooke. She radiated passion and was obviously skilled.

Brooke felt butterflies in her stomach as she let a smile play at her lips.

 

The session soon ended.

Brooke noticed Chloe pulling her helmet off and shaking her hair out of its ponytail.

She also noticed the brunette making her way towards her.

Chloe plopped down beside Brooke and began taking her gear and skates off slowly before turning towards the blonde, wearing a sly smile and somehow looking flawless despite the sweat and pink tint to her face.

“What’d you think?” Chloe asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, where do I sign up?” Brooke said in a voice just less than a yell, grinning brightly.

Chloe took her hand and led her towards the team’s coach.

 

After a conversation, Brooke had been added into the Roller Derby team’s group chat with instructions on what to buy and a plethora of information.

She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face.

Chloe turned to face her, squinting her eyes and obviously considering something.

“Wanna get frozen yogurt with me?” The brunette questions.

Brooke pauses. “Now?”

The taller girl laughed and nodded.

The blonde bounced and gave a thumbs up.

“Alright, I need to shower and change first,” she said, motioning towards her sweaty uniform before jogging towards the shower rooms.

 

Brooke stared in admiration as Chloe emerged.

She smiled at the sight of the beautiful girl and was flooded with pure joy.

The blonde looked around the rink and let her heart swell.

 

This is exactly where she wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians doing generic lesbian things? i think yes!
> 
> also i wrote this in religion class oops
> 
> comments and kudos are beyond appreciated! let me know what you think!


End file.
